Everything Has Changed
by sweetashby
Summary: In an attempt to forget his problems for the night, Matt heads to the bar down the street from his apartment. He meets a girl that changed his entire world. It's a Dawsey story but will include all the regular characters. A bit A/U especially with the timeline of the show. Read and review! Rated M. just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm starting a new mulit-chapter Dawsey story...this is I guess somewhat A/U it defintely does not follow the timeline of the show at all. Like I said it's A/U but i still like to keep the original structure of the characters. So all character's personalities, and careers are the same! :) enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **

Matthew Casey walked into the croweded bar with one goal in mind, to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He couldn't say he was surprised things with Hallie had ended the way they did; they wanted different things and while they had both tried to compromise with each other, things just fell apart. He couldn't even say he was upset it was over, and he knew Hallie felt the same. Wanting different futures had slowly caused them to fall out of love with one another; so they chose to call it quits, with the promise that they would remain friends. No he wasn't upset things had ended, he was more bothered by the idea that he had wasted eight years of his life in a relationship that went nowhere. He was thirty-two years old, now single and his dreams of a family were looking bleaker than ever. In an attempt to forget how sad his life looked at the moment he went out for a walk. He hadn't planned on going out to drink when he'd walked out of his house; but he had the next two days off so when he found himself standing outside the bar just a few blocks from his apartment he decided he needed the drink.

He took a seat at the bar, grabbing the attention of the bartender.

"Whatever you got that's strong."

"Woah...rough night?" Casey looked up at the young male tending bar before sighing.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"You got it man...coming right up."

He returned only moments later with a drink and a sympathetic look on his face... "On the house...you look like you need it."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it."

Casey sat at the bar for the next twenty minutes-going over every memory of Hallie. He couldn't figure out if she had ever mentioned not wanting kids. He couldn't imagine he'd have spent nearly a decade of his life with someone who didn't want the same future. He always assumed she wanted kids, they never really spoke about a family- not until a few months ago.

_"You're so amazing..." Hallie tilted her head which lay on Matt's chest, to look up in the eye. _

_"You're not so bad yourself."_

_"Hallie..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I want to have a baby." Hallie sat up, turning to face him, a look of fear on her face._

_"Matt...I...I don't think I want to ever have kids." _

_"Oh." _

He could remember everything about that night, all his plans for the future had come crumbling down in a matter of minutes. His thoughts were broken when he heard a voice speaking to him, he slowly turned to the direction of the voice- he was greeted by a vibrant smile, and dark chocolate brown, kind eyes.

"I'm sorry-what?" The woman let out a little laugh before repeating herself.

"I asked if this seat was taken?" Her head gestured toward the empty barstool next to him.

"Oh no...please sit." She smiled at him before occupying the seat.

"Thanks." Motioning toward the bartender "Can I get a Corona bottle, please." Matt watched the bartender bring her the beer, she thanked him before taking a long sip of it.

"A girl that drinks beer out of the bottle..."

"What'd you think I was going to come in here and order a long island ice tea?"

"No...well...I don't know."

"I'm not into fruity, fancy drinks. beer in a bottle is perfect for me."

"Hmm...good to know."

"I'm Gabriela...by the way...well Gabby." Matt turned toward her, she was now smiling at him and he couldn't figure out what it was about her that made him nervous, but he felt like a teenager going through puberty all over again. Putting his hand out to shake her's he smiled before responding-

"Nice to meet you, Gabby- I'm Matt."

"So Matt...if you don't mind me asking what's got you out drinking tonight?"

"Uh...it's complicated...I just...spent the last eight years of my life with someone who I don't share the same plans for the future with...so I suppose I'm having a bit of a pity party tonight."

"That's rough...I'm sorry."

"Nah...no need to apologize. We're still friends...I just feel like I've wasted so much time...anyway what about you? What made you come out tonight?"

"I actually decided to come out for a celebratory drink...I start a new job in a couple of days. But now that I know why you're here I've suddenly realized how pathetic it is that I had to take myself out for a drink..."

"Well let me ask you this; would you allow me to buy you that drink.."

"Oh that's not necessary."

"Please...come on for my sake...maybe it'll help me forgot the real reason I came out...it'll be like I'm celebrating with you...we both win."

Gabby couldn't help but giggle at his plea, nodding her head finally accepting his offer.

"Great."

Two hours and three drinks laters, the bar was closing for the night- Matt walked Gabby to her car both standing facing one another not wanting to say goodbye.

"I had a lot of fun hanging out with you tonight Gabby...I needed this so thank you."

"I had fun too...um- listen would you want to maybe exchange numbers? I mean I know you're just getting out of a relationship but...as friends...you know so we can celebrate things together-or drown our woes together..whichever."

Gabby was biting her lip, shivering slightly from the cold and Matt could tell she was nervous waiting for his response. Offering a warm smile and a nod before speaking.

"Yeah I'd like that..."

They both took out their phones handing them over to one another so they could put their name and numbers in them.

"Here-" Gabby leaned up, placing her arm around Matt, turning the camera to face them before taking a picture to save as a contact photo. When their numbers were saved they stood awkwardly, not knowing how to say goodbye.

"You okay to drive?"

"Yeah I handle my alcohol well."

"Okay...Good. I'll let you go then... you look freezing." Before he had a chance to second guess his actions he leaned down, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. His heartbeat calming when she returned the gesture.

Gabby got in her car, starting it up and began to pull away when she noticed Matt was walking; pulling up to him and rolling down the passenger window, before speaking.

"You walked?"

"Yeah..uh I didn't plan on coming out to drink-It started out as a walk." Unlocking her doors and leaning over to open the passenger side she let him in.

"Get in here doofus."

"Gabby it's really okay I live just a few blocks away..."

"Matt. It's cold out, it's after three in the morning and you paid for my drinks so it's the least I could do."

Knowing he would lose the battle, he got in her car immediately feeling the warmth from the heat.

"Thanks."

"No problem...where to?"

Pulling up outside Matt's minutes later, she put the car in park before turning to face him. She tried to speak but a yawn overtook her.

"Gosh sorry...guess I'm more tired then I realized."

"No problem..."

"Gabby...umm you're exhausted, I have an extra bedroom if you want to crash here."

"Uh...yeah okay."

"Really?"

"Should I have said no? You were just being polite weren't you?"

"No...not at all I just worried I would come off the wrong way."

Matt and Gabby got out of her car, locking the door before heading toward his apartment. He gave her a new toothbrush, and something to sleep in before allowing her to get ready for bed. Knocking on her door before heading to bed himself.

"Come in,"

"Hey...You have everything you need?"

"Yeah- I'm good thanks Matt."

"No problem...Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**P.S. Can I just say how adorable it was in tonights episode when Casey and Gabby were fighting and he says "I worry about you everytime you get in that ambulance!" omg that was so freaking cute! I'm done geeking out :) Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm glad you're all liking the story so far! I will be updating "Fix You" sometime in the next few days, I'm also working on an update for "Something To Fight For" and I have a few oneshots in the works, so I shall be very busy writing the next few days. There have been a couple questions as to whether or not Gabby will know anyone or if she will be starting as a freshface entirely and if she will be at house 51 like casey...those questions will be answered in this update. **

**Goldistic- I totally agree with you when it comes to Casey and Dawson moving in together! I get so excited when they're looking at apartments. I'm almost worried to get attached to the idea of them being together in fear that the writers will end things between them. **

**Guest- I agree with you as well when you said Gabby is really quick to get mad at him. Personally I think it's a fear. I think she feels like maybe it's too good to be true. So if it looks like things are going to end I think she wants to be the one to end them. To try and avoid being hurt you know? **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **

Waking up at Matt's place the following morning had been anything but awkward. Gabby had figured once the liquid courage was no longer there, they would both be at a loss for words. But when he'd knocked on his guest room door the next morning asking to treat her to breakfast it was like they'd been friends forever. They had taken turns using the bathroom, brushing their teeth and washing their faces before leaving. Matt followed behind Gabby to her house in his own truck. Pulling in the driveway behind her before watching Gabby rush inside to quickly change her clothes. No more than five minutes later she came back out, locking the door behind her and hopping in the passenger side of Matt's truck.

She'd quickly buckled up before turning her head to face him- feeling herself grow self conscious when she found him staring at her, his mouth slightly open.

"What..."

"No...nothing you just...you're really beautiful is all." She could feel her face flush; a bright shade of red took over her cheeks as he smiled brightly at her, his crystal blue eyes meeting her dark brown.

"You too...uh not beautiful..um handsome...you're han...handsome..." Stopping herself, her cheeks once again growing red, before she broke eye contact and looked down at her hands. He couldn't help smiling at her nervousness. He knew he shouldn't feel this way toward her but he knew he liked her more than a friend, and it made him feel better to know he clearly wasn't the only one nervous around the other.

"So, do you have anywhere particular you'd like to go for breakfast?"

"Wherever is fine, there's a little family-owned diner a couple streets over from here. They're really good."

"Then that's where we'll go."

Matt started the engine, before putting the car in reverse and slowly backing out of her driveway. When they'd arrived at the diner a few minutes later, he parked the truck before hopping out, jogging to the passenger side of the truck and opening the door for her. He took her hand, helping her out. Shutting the door behind her. Gabby looked up offering a smile and a thank you before they headed toward the entrance of the diner.

Breakfast seemed to fly by and before either of them even realized it, they were pulling up outside of Gabby's house again. Matt walked her to her door, turning to her when they stood just outside her apartment.

"I've had a lot of fun hanging out with you Gabby..."

"Me too-I didn't think I would have this much fun just moving back here but you proved me wrong."

"Your first day is tomorrow so would you maybe want to hangout the day after? I'd like to know how it was...maybe I can treat you to dinner or something."

"Yeah- that sounds good; on one condition tho..."

"What's that?"

"You let me cook you dinner, instead of us going out somewhere."

"Okay...that sounds like a plan."

"Great." Gabby leaned up on her tippy toes, placing a quick peck on his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Matt returned the gesture, his arms around her waist, his hands resting just above butt. He pulled her in close to her, hugging her tightly before letting her go again.

"So I'll see you in a couple days then."

"Defintely."

That night after getting into bed, Matt pulled out his phone; pulling up Gabby's name and smiling at the photo she had taken of them before saving it as her contact photo. He'd clicked the message icon next to her name, before typing out a text and hitting send.

She'd just come into her room after brushing her teeth when she notice her phone light up and vibrate on her night table. Sliding her finger across the phone to unlock it, smiling at the text from Matt.

_"I just wanted to wish you luck on you first day tomorrow. Everyone is going to love you. Can't wait to see you." _

She smiled, before responding to him, biting her lip before hitting send. Matt felt his phone buzz next to him and he couldn't help but smile at her response.

_"Thank You. I should probably be excited about tomorrow...Somehow I'm only really excited about our dinner plans. xoxo" _

He knew it was fast, too fast too feel something for someone he'd only met less than twenty-four hours ago; but he couldn't help it. Something about her made him smile, she made him happy and he wasn't to fond of the idea of stopping any progression they may have toward a relationship. No matter how much time had passed after his breakup with Hallie. Shutting off his light he'd thrown the covers over his head, thinking about Gabby before falling asleep.

Gabby wokeup the next morning to her phone buzzing on her night table, without looking she answered the phone and brought to her ear.

"Hello"

"Hey Girl! Are you ready? First day as PIC at 51..."

"Uh...Yeah...I'm excited. I really needed this fresh start. I can't thank you enough for putting a good word in with the chief for me. I'm not sure I would have been able to get away on my own if it weren't for you."

"Gabby-I love you, it's what best friends are for...I know it took a lot of courage to leave. I'm proud of you."

"I love you too, Shay...Thank You."

"You better get ready girl...We're due in at eight and we have to stock the rig before we go out on a call."

"See you soon."

When Gabby arrived at work, Shay immediately took her under her wing. Showing her around and introducing her to squad, chief Boden and a few of the guys from truck 81. Shay turned toward Gabby before speaking,

"Lieutenant and Hermann are filling the truck up but you'll meet them when they get back. For now though we get to restock."

"Sounds like fun." Shay put her arm around Gabby's shoulders before pulling her close and walking toward the ambulance.

"So...I met somebody..." Gabby broke the silence, causing Shay to immediately shoot her head up toward Gabby's direction.

"I mean...we're just friends. He's getting over a bad breakup right now but...yeah I um stayed at his house the night before last."

"Wait take a few steps back...When did you meet him?"

"Uh..the night before last-but it's now what you're thinking. I spent the night in his guest room. It was just really late."

"You know I love you right? I just want you to be happy and safe."

"We're just friends, but he seems like a good guy. I know it's fast after everything that happened back in New York...but if he weren't dealing with this breakup I wouldn't want to be just friends."

"I'm really happy for you Gabby...when you called me that night...I know you were upset with me for going to Antonio.."

"No Shay...that was me being stupid and selfish. I just...I was scared...but I know you were too. I also know that if you hadn't gone to Antonio and if you both hadn't helped me get away from it all I might not be alive...so thank you."

Gabby wiped the tears from her eyes, watching as Shay did the same. Both hugging one another- "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise."

Their hug was broken apart when they heard the beeping of truck 81 backing into the firehouse. Shay looked up at Gabby-

"Ready to meet a couple more people."

"You bet I am."

They climbed out of the ambulance before going around to the drivers side of the firetruck.

"Guys come meet out new PIC. Hermann this Gabby" putting her hand out to meet shake she was met with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, it'll be good to have a perm. PIC after all this time. You need anything you let us know okay? We're all family here."

'Thank You."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I hear there's breakfast waiting in the kitchen." Hermann smiled before walking away.

"Just one left." walking around the other side of the truck, Gabby felt her heart beat faster and Shay could feel her tense...

"Gabby you okay?"

"um.."

Still looking down, setting his gear up by the truck, Casey began talking-

"Hey Shay...one second...okay. So who's this new...Gabby?" Shay's eyebrows furrowed in confusion...

"Wait...you two know one another?" Casey smiled at Gabby, but became nervous when he'd seen that she looked embarrassed.

"Shay..um Matt...is the guy I was telling you about..."

**I hope you all liked the update! Please read and review whether its ideas of what you'd like to see at some point in the story, or contructive criticism, just to say if you like the chapter or not. whatever is fine by me. I'm sure a lot of you understand nothing is more upsetting to writers when they see people favoriting and following the story, and leaving no feedback. so let me know what you think please :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the delay in the updates I promised you all. I was sick in bed and spent the better part of the last two weeks asleep. Never realized a person could sleep so long :0) Anyway here is chapter three! **

**Disclaimer; I still do not own anything...and things aren't looking too good for me in the future either. *sigh***

"Shay..um Matt...is the guy I was telling you about..."

"Oh...OH!"

Gabby couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Matt; of all the possibilities in the world she just had to crush on a coworker. Looking back up at Shay, Gabby spoke;

"Uh...I'm going to uh go to the restroom then we can finish inventory."

"Okay, Gabs...you okay?"

"Uh..yeah good...I'm good." Before Matt or Shay could say anything else, Gabby rushed off toward the direction of the lockers.

"I'm sorry Casey...I...I don't know what that was about." Shay had genuinely felt bad for the way Gabby had reacted. Sure it must have come as a shock, but Matt seemed to be pleasently surprised to see her...the complete opposite of Gabby's reaction.

Matt shook his head, the bright smile that he'd worn moments ago was now a disappointed frown. "It's okay-"

"Hey...I'll talk to her okay?"

"Sure...so what exactly did she tell you about me?"

"That she met a really great guy, who just got out of a long relationship. Casey, what happened with Hallie?"

"She doesn't want kids, life is just way to short to give up on certain dreams you know?"

"I'm really sorry Case."

"Don't be...I'm not. Listen I think I'm going to join Hermann and grab some breakfast before we get a call."

"So what you really mean is you're going to go look for Gabby?" Shay smirked, knowing the real reason Casey was sneaking off.

"What can I say, you can't fool Leslie Shay." Matt chuckled walking away.

Matt walked into the locker room, turning the corner and finding Gabby sitting on the bench in front of a locker which know had her name on it. Her head was rested in her hands and she looked lost in thought; not seeming to notice that Matt had walked in.

"Hey." His voice was low and quiet, barely a whisper not wanting to startle her. Gabby turned to look at him, he could see her breath catch as she stood up, now facing him.

"Hey."

"So...you're a paramedic."

"It would seem so, yeah...You're a firefighter."

Smiling and repeating her words he answered, "It would seem so...yeah"

Gabby let out a giggle. "There it is, the beautiful smile I was first greeted with."

"Listen, Matt...I'm sorry about before I just...guess I was shocked is all."

"You don't have to apologize to me, as long as we still get to have dinner tomorrow night."

"Um, yeah of course...I'm looking foward to it."

"Me too, probably more than you realize."

Gabby blushed, knowing he wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him made her feel amazing.

"Gabby...can I.."

AMBULANCE 61 TRUCK 81 SQUAD 3 BATALLION 25 LEXINGTON AND 3RD STREET, THREE STORY BUILDING FIRE.

Matt looked at Gabby, smiling a little- "We'll talk later?"

"Of course."

**As always please leave reviews, suggestions, likes, dislikes, advice. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My God. Tonights episode of Chicago PD was pretty incredible. I haven't necessarily decided if I'm more of a Lindsay and Severide or Jay and Lindsay fan. Leaning more towards Severide- I can't seem to shake the fact that Jay was with Gabby, I still see him as Gabby's ex. I don't know anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer; I still do not own anything...darn.**

The last call had taken longer than they'd anticipated, and the rest of the shift had been just as long. It seemed like one call came in right after the other, leaving no time for Dawson to speak with Casey, or to really get to know any of the other firefighters in fifty-one. She did however get the chance to see first hand just how much the firefighters had truly cared for one another; and just how far they were willing to go to make sure each of them came out of a burning building safe and sound.

It was nearing the end of their shift with just a few hours left, when the final call came in over the radio. It was also the first time Shay had really had the chance to talk to Gabby since finding out Casey was the mystery man, Dawson had been telling her about all morning.

"So have you and Casey's talked at all?" When she'd heard the sigh come from the passenger seat, Shay glanced over at Gabby before focusing her eyes back on the road.

"Come on Gabs...What's going through your head right now?"

"I'm just starting to believe I'm not meant to be happy. I just- I don't know Shay I know he just got out of a serious relationship, but I really like him. I know it sounds stupid, I just met him; I just, I swear I thought I felt something similar from him...now of course I have to work with him."

"But isn't that a good thing? I mean it'll give you guys more of a chance to get to know one another; spending more time together."

"No, no, no. Shay are you crazy? I just moved here, I can't get involved with someone I work with. I owe you and Antonio my life for getting me away from New York. I'm not going to do anything to blow that."

"Remind me again how getting involved with Casey would blow things?" Gabby rolled her eyes when Shay put air quotes around "blow things".

"Say over time we decided we wanted to try and see if there was anything romantic worth pursuing, but it didn't work out and someone ends up hurt. I'm the new one, I'm the one who would end up the odd ball out."

"Gabby, we are all family. Okay if things didn't work out, it would be hard at first but I can promise you no one would change around you."

"We have to be friends. That's the only way. Since when are you so gong-ho on me pursuing anything, anyway. I thought you'd be happy."

"Gabby I told you before I just want you to be safe and happy, I know Casey...he's a really good guy. He's been through a lot and somehow he manages to stay strong for everybody else."

Gabby never had a chance to respond, as they pulled up to the scene of a two car accident. Immediately getting out of the ambulance and running toward the back to grab their supply bags, before rushing to where truck and squad were attempting to unpin a victim.

Approaching the chief, Shay was the first to speak. "What do we have Chief?"

"Tire blew out, driver lost control slamming into the passenger side of the opposite vehicle. No serious injuries, but the driver of the first car is pinned in we need someone small to go in through the window so we can get access to where the victim is pinned."

"Gabby you go help squad and I'll check out the driver of the other car."

"Okay."

Shay moved over to the other driver, leading him toward the open doors of the ambulance; "Let's get you checked out, do you have any pain?"

"No. Is he going to be okay? I tried to swerve out of the way but I was too late."

"Yeah. He's going to be fine. You look alright, normal vital signs but I'd still like to take you in and have xrays done just to be on the safe side."

"Okay."

Gabby stood between Kelly and Matt, waiting to be lifted into the car. "Okay Dawson on the count of three we're going to lift, 1, 2, 3."

Gabby kicked her legs up into the car window, while the guys supported her back allowing her to climb in. She climbed to the front seat, grabbing the neck collar from Kelly.

"Sir what's your name?"

"Michael. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Michael, no one is hurt okay and it's no one's fault. I'm going to put a collar around your neck, and unpin you then you'll be on your way to the hospital okay?"

"Okay."

Before long the man was unpinned and on a stretcher being placed in another ambulance, while Dawson and Shay took the other driver of the other vehicle to LakeShore. By the time they had arrived back at the station, it was minutes until the end of their shift.

"I'd like eveyone in th briefing room before you all head home."

When everyone was seated in the room Boden began speaking, "I know you've all been introduced to firehouse fifty-one's new permanent PIC Gabriela Dawson. We haven't exactly had the chance to speak with her personally and get to know our new family member; however we have had the chance to see she is a hell of a paramedic. You had a great first shift Gabriela, I look forward to seeing more of your talent."

"Here Here!" Cruz shouted clapping from the back corner of the room, before the rest of them joined in.

"Thank you guys, I was nervous about my first shift but you've all been so kind and helpful. I think fifty-one is going to be a good fit."

"Okay guys, you can all go home."

"Gabby!" She turned when she heard Shay calling her from down the hall.

"What's up Shay?"

"I know you're supposed to be hanging out wtih Casey tonight, listen I get why you feel the way you do. But if there was anyone I knew that I could pick for you it would be him. It's not really any of my buisness to tell but like I said before, he's been through a lot, he's come out a better man because of it all...so just if something does happen between you two, don't push the thought away too quickly, okay?"

"Shay..."

"Just think about it okay?"

"Okay."

"I should go, Kelly's waiting for me."

"Yeah I have to go change out anyway." Before Shay turned away, Gabby pulled her into a hug, when she'd pulled back Shay could see a tear fall down her face.

"Gabs...What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just treated you so terribly when I found out you went to Antonio- you both saved my life. I could never thank you enough. I love you."

"Love you too girly...the past is the past, I know you were confused and afraid. You're safe that's what matters. Now go change."

After saying their goodbyes, Gabby walked to the locker room. She hadn't realized Matt had been just down the hall, and heard the later part of the conversation. Walking into the locker room, seeing that Gabby was the only other one inside. He walked to his locker, she had heard the footsteps and turned around, seeing it was Matt she smiled at him which he'd returned but it was smaller then she'd hoped. Maybe he was just tired, it had been a long shift.

"Did you know what time you were going to come over tonight?"

"Um..what works for you?"

"Five-ish okay?"

"Five-ish works. I'll text you before I head over. Should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself."

"Cool...See you later."

Just like that he was gone. There was a clear change in his demeanor and it caught her off gaurd. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe he'd changed his mind about wanting to come over. The feeling continued to run through her mind the whole drive home. She hated being _that_ person, but she pulled her phone out sending a quick text to him.

_"Still up for coming over tonight? You seemed different after shift, if something came up it's okay. We don't have to do tonight. Just let me know." _

He'd re-read the text a number of times. There was no smiley, no heart, no little x's or o's...she was clearly hurt by the way he'd acted with her after shift. The truth was he was just feeling guilty for overhearing her conversation with Shay. He'd only heard the last bit of it but whatever her reason for moving away from New York had been, it was clearly very personal and he felt like he'd invaded her privacy but listening. He couldn't imagine what kind of unsafe condition she could have been in; the idea of her being in any dangerous situation crushed his heart. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he responded to her text, before setting an alarm and falling alseep.

_"I'm looking forward to tonight, just exhausted. You can't cancel plans with me that easily Dawn. ;p" _

Gabby smiled, her heart skipping a beat knowing he still wanted to see her tonight. With her mind now at ease, she set an alarm before attempting sleep.

**Well what do you guys think? please read and review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Okay so what'd you all think of this past Tuesday's episode? It's so heartbreaking to see, not only was the fans becoming fond of Jones but you could see all of firehouse 51 was starting to include her as family. I mean Hemann...oh gosh, that last scene between him and Jones was so perfect. I know I'm going to be in tears tomorrow night. Secondly! I screamed when I saw the ring, I'd been suspecting a proposal because of a few things I'd read but man...it was still pretty crazy to see. I hope she says yes. Lastly did I want to apologize. I know I said I'd be updating my other stories a couple weeks ago, however a couple a employees just decided to never show up to work again; without giving notice or telling anyone. So we've all been picking up their shifts. But we've hired new people. I'm working later today until 11 tonight. So while I want to update more I cant make any promises that I won't be too tired. But I have all day off tomorrow so I do promise to get them up by tomorrow night. At the end of this update I will have a spoiler alert discussion and based on my idea of what it could mean so if you do know want to know it steer clear :) **

**Disclaimer; I still do not own any part of chicago fire, or it's characters and storylines,...HOWEVER I did win the twitter challenge last tuesday and now OWN a signed Cast photo! **

Matt woke up to the loud blaring of his cell. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over to the clock on his nightstand; seeing it was only a little past twelve, he grabbed his phone, clicking answer and bringing it to his ear before letting out a half asleep greeting.

"Hey man I'm sorry I didn't realize you'd still be asleep."

"No it's fine I was actually getting up in about a half hour anyway. What's up"

"Well the guys and I know you need to rally so we want to treat you to drinks tonight."

"Um, I actually already have plans."

"Oh? Who is she?" Casey laughed, he could actually hear the smirk Kelly was wearing.

"It's not like that...but I'm going over to Gabby's tonight."

"Gabby?...Wait Dawson?"

"Yeah, we sort of met over the weekend at a bar. We started talking and decided to exchange numbers. We didn't realize we worked together until the start of shift yesterday."

"Shay says she's a good person."

"I know, I could tell that the first time we talked. We're just friends though."

"I give it a month." Severide's smile fell when Casey remained silent on the other end of the line.

"Man I was just joking, I didn't mean anything by it."

"No...I just, I think I really like her Kelly."

"Why do you sound like that's a bad thing?"

Casey leaned his head forward running a hand through his hair, before he let out a deep sigh.

"What kind of person does that make me? My fiance and I who have been together for eight years just broke up and less than a week later I'm feeling something for a girl I barely know."

"Casey, look- I can't tell you what to do. I also know I don't have the best track record with relationships, but you and hallie were a different story. Maybe you already did all the grieving you could do. I don't want to sound harsh, but I'm not surprised things didn't work out for you and Hallie. You both wanted different things, yes she was a good person- but you've seen this coming for awhile now. If there's anybody I know that's a honest, good guy...it's you. She must be a pretty special person if you're feeling something for her already. Don't let yourself wonder what if because of little things like how much time has passed since you split with Hallie."

"Thanks Kelly, I really do appreciate it."

"Don't mention it' just think about what I said okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Casey placed his phone back on the nightstand and laid back in bed again. Looking around the room he'd realized maybe Kelly was right. Maybe he had just had the time he needed to get over his breakup with Hallie. Before the idea of kids had ever been mentioned, it was clear their house was lived in by a female. She'd leave nail polish out on the dresser, bobby pins and hair ties would lay on the nightstand and bathroom sink, there were always new flowers in a vase on the kitchen table; but when they'd discovered they didn't dream of the same future, little by little those things began to disappear.

She'd spent less time at their place, started picking up extra shifts whenever she could, he started taking on more construction jobs, outside of his shifts at the firehouse. He never found her hair ties laying around anymore, little by little they became less of the couple they were and more into a couple that simply coexisted in the same house. It made sense, after all they'd ended things on such good terms; no one was harboring any hard feelings. Clearly they weren't still in love with one another. Maybe it was okay, maybe he wasn't a bad person for being so fond of Gabby. Yes, Kelly was right; if things progressed between him and Gabby, he wouldn't stop things. looking back at the clock and seeing it was now nearing one, he got out of bed heading for the shower to begin getting ready for the night.

It took Gabby nearly an hour to decide what it was she should wear for the night. She didn't want it to seem like she'd put no effort into getting ready for the night; but she also didn't want to freak him out if she had gotten all dressed up. Finally she seattled on a pair of black skinny jeans, and white tank top, with a lace design along the top, and black flats. She left her hair natural, throwing a litte moose in to keep it from frizzing and allowed the curls down to fall just past her shoulders. She'd left her makeup light, and natural. When she'd finished putting the final touches of her outfit together, she checked the time. Seeing that Matt would be here any minute she walked back into the kitchen to check on the sauce she'd had simmer on the stove. Barely having time to set the table before she'd heard her doorbell and if right on cue her heart quickened in pace. Taking a deep breath and checking herself once over in the hallway mirror, she walked to the door.

She found Matt on the otherside waiting, looking just as nervous as she felt. He wore dark blue jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt, holding flowers and a bottle of wine.

"Hey, right on time."

"Wow...you look, wow." Gabby blushed before responding.

"Thank you Matt. You clean up pretty nice yourself you know."

"These are for you," he spoke before handing her the flowers, then held up the bottle of wine. "I also brought wine, I don't know if it goes with what you're making...You don't have to drink it tonight.." Seeing he was nervous she took the wine from him before smiling.

"It'll go perfect with dinner. The flowers are beautiful too, thank you. Come on in. I'm just going to put these in water."

Matt followed Gabby into the kitchen, watching as she bent down to grab a vase from under the sink, his eyes involuntary focused on her backside. When he looked back up, he could she he'd been caught and his cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

"Dinner should be ready soon."

"It smells amazing."

"Hopefully you'll think it taste as amazing."

"I'm sure it will."

"Why don't we go sit down in the living room until dinner is done."

Matt followed close behind her, watching her intently. He wanted to bring up what'd he'd heard. He wanted to be honest with her and tell her that's why he'd been so quiet after shift. Before the night was over he would tell her.

**Next chapter will be dinner and more about Gabby's past in New York. **

**Spoiler- So I read that in the episodes leading up to the final there will be a proposal (Dawsey), a wedding... I'm thinking Boden and Donna and there will be life-changing news from a doctor. Now it's assumed that because its medical it's not romance...but, what if Gabby is pregnant? I'm sure this is just my Dawsey feels signing through but its a possibilty! **

**Also does anyone know whats going on with Clarke? I never heard he was leaving, but its all over twitter? whatttt? anyway please read and review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad you're all enjoying this story. I'm super excited to finally see the Dawsey proposal on the season finale! The expression on Gabby's face when she realizes what Casey is doing...ugh it kills me! Makes my heart smile! **

**Disclaimer; I'll keep writing fanfiction...However I will never own anything...**

"Dinner is incredible Gabby."

"Thank you. It's my Grandmother's recipe. She taught it to my mom when she was a little girl, and my mom..."

"...taught it to you." Matt finished, smiling at her. Gabby looked down blushing.

"Yeah. So what about you...What's your family like?"

Gabby could see Matt's body tense at the mention of his family. Immediately feeling bad for her question, she gave him an out.

"You don't have to talk about your family; we can talk about something else, that's be alright."

Matt stared at her for awhile, his family wasn't exactly something he spoke about. He considered his family to be everyone at the firehouse Shay, the guys and now Gabby. But he was hoping she'd trusted him enough to open about to him about her past in New York; but he knew he had to trust her just as much.

"No, it's okay. I want to, it's just hard to talk about." Matt looked down again. Gabby couldn't tell what it was she saw in his face, he looked sad, or embarrassed, maybe betrayal. She couldn't quite place his emotion.

"My dad, he wasn't really a good guy. Don't get me wrong he was never violent- but he was hard. My sister and I were never really good enough for him. My belittled my mom so much, she finally divorced him. After my sister left for college, I went to live with my mom. The night I told my father I wanted to be a firefighter, he told me I was a disgrace for not following his footsteps into the family business. When I wouldn't stand there and listen to him any longer- he called my mom, and said some pretty horrible things about me. My mom took my key off the kitchen counter, went over to my fathers house and uh..." At this point Matt was looking down, Gabby could see the tear slide down his cheek, before falling down to splash on his hand. She switched from the chair across from him, to the one that sat next to him.

"Matt... You don't have to continue, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked." She wiped the tears from his cheek, as he looked up at her.

"It's okay, I want to share this with you." Gabby gave a slight nod before speaking, "Okay, take all the time you need..."

"That night, my mom killed my father. That was fifteen years ago, she's been in prison serving her sentence since then. She was sentence twenty years with a chance of parole after ten years. That night I lost my father, my mother and my sister. I've forgiving my mom, my sister hasn't; and every year I speak in favor of parole for my mom, and she speaks against it. So it's really just me, I do go see my mom though. What she did was wrong and it took me a long time to forgive her, but I know how much he broke her down- I just... I don't know you probably think I'm crazy.."

Matt looked up at Gabby, surprised when he found tears in her eyes. Before any of them had a chance to process what was happening, Gabby had pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss didn't last long, but for what it lacked in time, it made up for in passion, and emotion. She pulled back, leaning her head against his.

"The only thing I'm thinking right now is that you Matthew Casey, have an incredible heart..." She brought her lips to his again, before pulling back once more. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that, I know you're just getting out of a relation-"

"Gabby?"

"Yeah?"

"Just...shh."

Matt stood up from his seat at the table, drawing Gabby in close- this time he kissed her. The pair stumbled towards the living room; laughing when they stumbled and fell over the arm of the couch. Matt hovered above Gabby, bringing his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Throwing her head back, moaning.

"Mmm, Matt."

"You're so beautiful Gabs."

Gabby could feel her heart quicken in a panic, when she heard the use of her old nickname. When she looked back up at she was no longer staring into the eyes at Matthew Casey. Her blood ran cold at the evil eyes staring back at her. Quickly pushing the body to the ground, causing the man's head to crack against the coffee table.

"OW! What the hell?"

Gabby felt stupid, she knew that voice. It _was _still Matt. Looking to him, he was rubbing his forehead, which now had a small gash.

"Matt...I'm so sorry." Gabby's voice was shaking, she was still scared and he could only guess it had to do with whatever went on in New York.

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry." Gabby could feel her heart breaking, he thought she didn't want the kiss. That wasn't the case at all, looking down at her lap she couldn't stop the tears that began falling from from her eyes.

"Maybe you should go home."

"Gabby, I don't want to leave you like this- talk to me."

"I'm bad news, Matt. Please go."

Getting frustrated he spoke without thinking, "What happened in New York, Gabby?"

Just like that, her head shut up in panic- "Excuse me?"

"I overheard you and Shay talking at the firehouse earlier and I-"

"You were ease dropping?"

"What? Gabby, no!"

"Get out."

"Gabby...Please you don't have to shut me out." Standing up, Gabby walked to the door, and opened it."

"I said get out!" Matt couldn't figure how such an amazing night, had turned around so quickly, he wanted to stay, let her know he wasn't going to give up on her that easily- but in the big scheme of things, he was taught respect; and if you were asked to leave, you left. He grabbed his coat and keys before walking onto the porch; he stopped short when he heard Gabby speak again.

"I think it's best if we keep our relationship strictly professional,Casey."

There it was- the slap on the face; the last name being used meant nothing would be progressing between the two. Just like that his heart had been crushed. It was his own fault allowing him to fall for someone so quickly, someone he knew nothing about no less. Shaking his head, he never responded to her- he walked to his truck, before pulling away from the curb outside her house. Gabby slammed the door, took the plated that still sat on the table and threw them in the sink, she kick the cabinet a couple of times, before allowing herself to slide down the wall, sobbing into her knees.

Gabby walked into her room, throwing her hair into a bun, wiping away her making up before changing into a pair of yoga pants and a sweater before going out to her car. She didn't have anyone to go to. She knew her brother would be heading to be, if not already sleeping, as would her nieces and nephew. Finding herself outside of Shay's she parked getting out and knocked. Her breath caught in her throat when Matt answered, she hadn't even noticed his truck parked across the street.

"Um- I was looking for Shay...I'm sorry...I'll go."

"No, it's fine. I was just heading out. Goodnight Dawson." Gabby looked away, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. He stepped around her and walked toward his car. By the time he'd pulled away, Shay had made her way to the door.

"Awe, baby what happened? Come here." Shay pulled her into a hug and held her while she sobbed into her shoulder.

**Please don't hate me! I'm updating again tomorrow hopefully morning, if not it will be night; there WILL be an update for sure though. I know We'd find more about Gabby's past in this chapter...we kind of did. I re-wrote this chapter A LOT. Which is why it took so long to update. I'm still not entirely happy with it. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please don't hate me too much for causing Dawsey drama. **

**Please review. xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, as promised a second update! I may be updating once again tonight for this story, and for Words. There aren't any promises "the wifi there will be! I hope this update made up for last night...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; nope...still own nothing. **

"Honey, you have to talk to him."

"I can't Shay. What am I supposed to show up at his doorstep and say, yeah I know I hurt you physically, probably emotionally, and kicked you out of my house but I'm ready to talk now; can I come in?"

"Yes! Maybe not those exact words. Gabby he's not going to slam the door in your face if that's what you're worried about. When he was here a little while ago he was talking to me, I don't think he intentionally tried to ease drop. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time, I believe him too. Casey's not the kind of person to put his nose somewhere that it's not wanted."

"Shay...I can't go to his house and expect him to just forgive me; and if he slams the door in my face, I don't think I could handle it."

"He's not going to turn you away Gabby, I promise you; if anything he's going to be relieved. He was pretty upset before, he felt like he ruined any chance of something good happening between you two. Those were his words too, not mine."

Gabby stood there for a moment, terrified of what she knew she had to do; but as scared as she may be, she knew she had to go talk to him. If she ever wanted anything good to form between the two of them, she had to go. Looking back up to Shay, Gabby wiped the few tears away from her cheeks and nodded her head.

"Okay, yeah...I'm gonna go talk to him." She stood up, hugging her best friend, before grabbing her coat and walking to the door.

"Thank you Shay."

"Don't mention it."

Casey sat on his couch, a beer in his hand, and against his will tears were making their way down his cheeks. He had known Gabby under a week, he had no one else to blame but himself. He should have known better, he should have taken a step back when he first felt something for her; instead he trusted her with his past, he told her things about his family that not even Severide knew all of...and he ended up hurt. Maybe this was his karma, for moving on so quickly from Hallie, maybe it just just wasn't his time to be happy.

His thoughts were broken from a light hesitant tap on his front door. He knew it had to be her, the person of the other side of his door knocked so lightly, it was as though they were afraid what would happen if he answered...or what would happen if he didn't answer. He wiped away his tears, looking in the hall mirror, trying to hide that he'd been crying. If she was going to hurt him, she wouldn't get the satisfaction of knowing he'd been crying over her.

He walked to the door, and opened it, just in time to see her turning to walk down the porch. Hearing the lock and the door open, she stopped in her tracks. Her back was to him, he didn't say anything. Just leaned against the door frame, giving her all the time she needed. He could see her head fall, looking at her feet-she felt ashamed. He tried to stop himself, he didn't _want_ to show he cared, he hated being so vulnerable but he couldn't just stand there. He stood up slightly and took a step toward her. Her back was still toward him, but she could hear his footsteps, closing the gap between the two. Matt hesitated at first, afraid she would get scared again, or run off; but finally he placed a gentle palm on her arm, before moving his other hand to around her waist, pulling her closing to him and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's chilly out here, come inside and talk. You'll catch a cold."

He could feel the slight nod of her head, before ushering her inside and into the living room. She took off her coat and sat on the couch, her hands tangled together in nervousness. She had yet to look at him. She was fearful if she looked up, she'd lose what little courage she had left. He moved his hand under her chin. bringing her to look up to him. All she could see in his eyes was patience, understanding, and god help her..._love._

"Talk to me."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" Gabby turned her head, breaking eye contact again. She was biting her lip trying to be strong, trying her _hardest_ to will the tears from falling. But Matt quickly turned her head back toward him.

"Hey, you don't have to do that with me. You dont have to pretend to be okay. You can yell and cry, if it helps you release the pain you're feeling. I promise you, I'm not going to be scared off, I'm not going anywhere."

"I was engaged in New York, his name was Thomas. He treated me like his whole world and for a while I believed it. One day he came home drunk, I told him I'd been worried, that he could have called and let me know he was out with the guys; I just didn't want to worry. He told me if I couldn't trust him, I was going to be punished for it..."

Matt brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it, letting her know it was okay to continue; he wasn't judging her now, and he wouldn't be judging her ever.

"...That was the first night he hit me. Black eye and busted lip...When he woke up with a hangover the next morning, he apologized. I accepted it. I didnt tell anyone, I had no where to go; all my friends and family live here. I just I couldn't leave, I..."

"Hey...you don't have to explain why you stayed. You're the survivor, you don't have to explain your actions."

"Things got better for a while, but he lost his job...I told him I could pick up extra shifts at the firehouse I was working at. He thanked me, told me he would go out searching for a job the following morning. He came home drunk again, but he had some buddies with him. He said they were going to pay to watch..."

Gabby looked down, she could see the tears in Matt's eyes and if she continued to watch them she wouldn't be able to finish.

"I tried to fight him off, he was too strong though; his buddies held me down while he uh..."

"You don't have to say it if it's too hard."

"I called Shay the next morning, told her what happened and I told her I was going to start putting aside extra cash so I could get out of New York. I asked her not to tell anyone...The minute we hung up she called my brother Antonio, he's a dectetive for intelligence unit. The next thing I knew, cops were at more door, arresting him. Shay and Antonio were with them, they came to take me back to Chicago. I didn't react the best way toward Shay at first. I knew she had only gone to Antonion because she cared about me, but I still felt betrayed. I was so scared. I stayed with Antonio for a few months, got myself into therapy. My doctor helped me see that I would have done the same for Shay if the roles had been reversed. He helped me get better; my brothers family, my parents and Shay. Before at your house...He um, Thomas used to call me 'Gabs' so I guess it brought back some unwanted memories...fears."

"Gabby, I would never hurt you; I can't believe anyone would do that to you. God I'm so sorry." He hugged her, he held onto her tight, like he was afraid he might lose her.

"I'm sorry Matt, about your head..."

"What this old thing, ah no worried it's hard as a rock." He spoke lightly knocking on his head, causing Gabby to laugh.

"Gabby, I know what you said before-I just you need to know, If we continue hanging like we've been...I can't promise to be professional because I have known you less than a week and already I have fallen so hard for you."

"Good, because I have too." Gabby looked down at her watch, seeing it was now nearing midnight.

"I don't want to go home."

"I don't want you to go home."

"Can...I stay here?" Matt brought his lips to hers, giving her a gentle kiss.

"One condition...You sleep in my bed, and you just let me hold you? I just, I need to know you're safe. That this is real."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Twenty minutes later, Gabby had changed into a large baggy, tshirt of his and a pair of boxers. Matt got in bed beside her, shirtless with plaid pajama pants that hung lose around his waist. He pulled her in close spooning her.

"Goodnight Gabby."

"Goodnight Matt."

**Do you guys hate me a little less now? Hopefully! please review xoxo **


End file.
